


shipping it

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [23]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Lu and the ponderings of shiping real life people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shipping it

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
>  Prompt: The LBD, Maria Lu, she ships it so hard

It was one thing to ship fictional characters, but it had to be quite creepy to ship real, living people, especially when said people were your older sister's best-friend-slash-practically-twin and some millionaire hispter who spent a couple of months once in your town and happened to have rather high stake in the company your sister was currently partner of, right?  
  
It wasn't as if Maria couldn't tell the difference between fiction and real life; Lizzie definitely should _not_ date Darcy if she didn’t want to, but considering everything that went on at Pemberley, and how Lizzie was now freaking out over the fact that Darcy seemed to have bailed on returning her phone call, was it so very wrong of her to hope something would eventually become of their obvious _heat, chemistry, tension_ (for once, the dramatics were provided by Charlotte, not Maria)?  
  
Besides, Maria was sure no matter how hard she shipped it, her sister Charlotte was the captain of the Dizzie ship by a long shot.


End file.
